


Burst

by this_gdmn_thing



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_gdmn_thing/pseuds/this_gdmn_thing
Summary: Jaskier had never thought that simply holding in his pee could turn on his witcher like this. He took a big gulp of his ale and reluctantly swallowed it down.“Good boy.” Geralt spoke, making Jaskier shudder at the praise. “I want to see you wet these pretty pants of yours.”Or:Geralt is really into Jaskier peeing his pants.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264





	Burst

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : this fic literally describes Jaskier wetting/peeing his pants. **Don't like don't read**  
>  Also, Geralt kind of makes Jaskier wet his pants but they know each other well and have been fooling around long enough for Jaskier to know he can put an end to it at any time.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, grammatical errors or Dutch-isms.

Halfway through his performance, Jaskier had started squirming slightly. Ale had been flowing freely during his set. Patrons kept the ale coming. Geralt could see that Jaskier’s stumbles and squirms during his prancing around the tavern were not because he was drunk. He had seen the bard drunk before, but the way he was pressing his thighs together and biting his lip between lyrics, was not a usual sign of drunkenness. From the corner of the tavern Geralt was sitting in he could see Jaskier growing more desperate by the minute. 

Jaskier strummed his last cord, finished the song and bowed. “Thank you!”

“Do another one!”

“We want more!”

The people in the inn kept calling out for him and Jaskier sighed. Normally he would have been happy to play more songs. But this time, he was slightly uncomfortable because he needed to take a leak. Jaskier had basically been forced to drink large amounts of watery ale that the crowd had bought him. His bladder was now uncomfortably full. He looked over at Geralt, silently asking for help, for a way out. The witcher just smirked at him. 

“Alright one more!” Jaskier’s reply was met with cheers. 

Geralt enjoyed the helpless look Jaskier had shot at him before he gave his encore. He enjoyed watching the bard squirm all the way through his song. The desperate looks he shot him from across the tavern. He enjoyed watching the way Jaskier’s legs crossed and uncrossed awkwardly, the bard was obviously trying to make it look like part of his dancing around. Geralt knew better. He could only guess how full Jaskier’s bladder was at this point. The bard had drunk at least four tankards of ale. The ale in this tavern was shit, watered down, not strong enough to get drunk off before most poor bastards would have an empty coin purse.

“Thank you, you’ve been an amazing crowd.” Jaskier thanked the tavern guests once more. He quickly packed up his lute and hurried towards the backdoor of the inn, which was next to the table Geralt was sitting at. 

Before Jaskier could open the door, Geralt had caught his wrist. 

“Sit with me, Jaskier,” Geralt said, an evil smirk on his lips. He tugged at the bard’s wrist.

“Geralt, I need to take a leak,” Jaskier whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear. 

Geralt was pulling the bard towards a seat, but Jaskier wasn’t budging. Instead, the bard crossed his legs, squeezing his thighs together and biting his lip. The desperate look on Jaskier’s face made heat rise in Geralt’s stomach. The way the bard squirmed and quirked his brows up in frustration was turning him on quickly. 

“Hold it.”

“E-excuse me?” Jaskier’s eyes went wide at the witcher’s reply. 

“Hold. It,” Geralt said, looking smug. He pulled harder on Jaskier’s wrist. “And sit down.”

Jaskier obeyed. He was confused, unsure of Geralt’s intentions. Why would the witcher want him to hold in his pee?

Geralt gestured at the barkeeper to bring over two more drinks. When they arrived he pushed one towards Jaskier. “Drink.”

“Geralt please, I’ve had enough this evening. I-I’m about to burst.” Jaskier crossed his legs, looking at Geralt with an urgent look. It owned a groan from the witcher. Not his normal huff but something more guttural. 

“Drink the ale Jaskier,” Geralt whispered, his face suddenly close to the bard’s ear. 

Jaskier shuddered, a tingle running up his spine. He sipped his ale reluctantly. What kind of game was Geralt trying to play? 

When Jaskier had finished his ale he was sure he was about to spring a leak. His stomach was starting to hurt and he swore his abdomen was swollen with the large amount of urine he was holding. He was squirming in his seat, biting his lip and gripping the bench he was sitting on. 

“Fuck…” Jaskier whimpered, looking at the door. He’d seen several men go out there to relieve themselves. He tried to slide out of his seat, his legs still pressed tightly together. But Geralt placed a firm hand on his thigh.

“Stay,” the witcher grumbled. 

“Geralt, please…” Jaskier whispered, a blush creeping up his neck. “I’m about to pee my pants.”

He heard the witcher groan at his words. Geralt pressed his lips against Jaskier’s neck, sucking and licking lightly. His hand travelled up Jaskier’s leg. 

“G-Geralt…” Jaskier’s voice was shaking, trying to keep his attention on controlling his bladder. “W-what are you doing?”

Geralt’s sucking and licking turned into kissing, then he bit the bard’s neck. Jaskier had to bite his lip to keep a moan from spilling out. His thighs were shaking, he wanted to open them to let Geralt’s hand travel up further. But if he did that he might not be able to keep his pants dry. 

“F-fuck,” Jaskier whimpered when Geralt’s hand reached his crotch. His face was fully red now. Geralt softly squeezed his soft cock and luckily it helped relieve the need to pee a little. “Why here? Why _now_?”

“I like seeing you squirm,” Geralt replied in a husky voice, squeezing the bard’s dick a bit harder. “Tell me how full you are. Tell me how badly you need to go.”

“W-what?” Jaskier asked in confusion. He had no clue what was going on until he looked down at Geralt’s crotch and saw a very obvious _tent_ in the witcher’s breeches. “You’re into this, aren’t you?”

Geralt just hummed against Jaskier’s neck. He trailed his hand up further, resting it on the bard’s swollen stomach. He pressed lightly.

“Geralt, don’t!” Jaskier squeaked. The press of the witcher’s hand created increased pressure on his bladder. He crossed his legs again, slightly panting now with the effort it took to hold in his pee. 

“Or what?” Geralt asked, a mischievous tone in his voice. “Tell me how badly you need to relieve yourself.”

“Geralt, this isn’t some game,” Jaskier hissed. 

Geralt only pressed down harder at the reply, making Jaskier gasp. 

“Fuck. Geralt… please. I’m about to burst,” Jaskier said, his face going impossibly redder. His stomach hurt now with the increased pressure and it took al Jaskier’s effort not to spring a leak.

Geralt groaned at the reply, now looking down at the bard’s crotch and where his hand was laying. He rubbed Jaskier’s stomach, his fingers slipping under the waistband of the man’s breeches, pressing down more directly on his bladder. 

A pained moan escaped Jaskier’s lips. “I-I can’t… Geralt.”

“Hold it just a bit longer, for me,” Geralt spoke. He lifted his hand off Jaskier, giving the bard’s bladder some more room. But much to Jaskier’s dismay, the witcher gestured to the bar for two new tankards of shitty ale to be brought to their table. 

“Geralt, what are you up to?” Jaskier asked when Geralt handed him the ale pressingly. 

“Drink this,” he replied. “I want you to be so full you’re _truly_ going to burst.”

Jaskier swallowed at the gravelly tone in Geralt’s voice. He’d never thought that simply holding in his pee could turn on his witcher like this. He took a big gulp of his ale and reluctantly swallowed it down. 

“Good boy.” Geralt spoke, making Jaskier shudder at the praise. “I want to see you wet these pretty pants of yours.”

  
  


Jaskier had finally finished his ale. It had been hard because he felt so full of liquid already. Besides, the colour of the watered down ale had reminded him of piss the whole time, making it even harder to hold it in. But Geralt wouldn’t let him leave before he had finished his ale. And even now, when Jaskier put down his tankard after the last sip, Geralt’s hand was on his thigh. Keeping him in place. Pressing slightly so Jaskier was unable to cross or completely close his legs. 

“G-Geralt… I- I’m gonna _burst_ ,” Jaskier groaned through clenched teeth. His thighs were trembling with the effort it took him to keep control over his bladder. A painful sting rang through his abdomen, his muscles protesting at the effort it took to keep himself from leaking.

“Let it go,” the witcher whispered, his lips at Jaskier’s ear again. 

“N-no! Not here.” 

Jaskier felt Geralt’s hand travel up again, his fingers dipping past his waistband and two fingers prodding harshly at his bladder. 

“Fuck!” Jaskier gasped, immediately closing his legs and grabbing at this crotch, pushing Geralt’s hand away. He swore he’d sprung a leak. 

Geralt moaned low under his breath at the bard’s expression. His face bright red and his eyes wide in shock. Seeing him desperate in this way made Geralt’s dick twitch. 

Jaskier was panting now, clenching his thighs tightly together. Slowly he took his hands away from his crotch. “Fuck,” he sighed when he saw a small dark spot in the front of his pants. 

Geralt sucked in a breath when he saw the dark spot too. Humming to himself, pleased. 

“Let it out, Jaskier. I know you want to…”

Geralt’s fingers pressed into Jaskier’s bladder again, making him groan. Jaskier was trying his hardest to not wet himself right then and there on a bench in a corner of an inn. He whimpered when he felt a little more drip out. It was getting harder to keep the fluid from coming. 

“I can smell the desperation on you,” Geralt groaned, his nose nuzzling at the bard’s neck. “I can smell your need.”

“G-Geralt…”

“So full…” Another press on his bladder. 

“You need to go badly, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Jaskier whimpered, he was shaking all over, his fingers digging into the wood of the bench. Another sting of pain went through his bladder and the dark spot in his pants grew. “I need to go so very, very badly… _Please._ ”

Geralt groaned again, rubbing his hand over the wet spot in Jaskier’s breeches. He didn’t say anything, just smiled to himself as he watched the bard’s face.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaskier panted, little pained whimpers falling from his lips. “I’m going to have an accident… G-Geralt.”

Geralt squeezed his soft dick again through the wet patch in his pants. It did little to help Jaskier’s need because the witcher’s other hand travelled up his side, tickling him. Jaskier shuddered underneath the other man’s touch and when slightly limp under Geralt’s teasing fingers. 

That had been a mistake.

The dam broke and he started to leak, the wet spot in his breeches quickly growing. 

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ !” Jaskier yelped, squeezing his dick to try and stop the pee from coming out. He was too late, he needed to get out of the tavern _now_.

With his thighs pressed together, doubled over, Jaskier leaped from his seat and through the door out of the tavern. There was no more time to undo his pants and take his cock out, a steady stream of piss was coming out now.

“ _No…_ fuck,” Jaskier sighed as he felt the pee seep from his front to the back of his pants, creating a big wet spot underneath his ass. He couldn’t stop the heavy stream now, soaking his upper thighs. 

The door opened behind him and Jaskier heard Geralt groan. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled up until he was standing straight again. 

Jaskier was still peeing, his pants almost fully soaked and darkened. A little moan escaped his lips when the pressure was finally off his bladder. He felt thoroughly embarrassed but that was not stopping him from just relieving himself in his breeches now, they were ruined anyway. He had never been this full with liquid in his entire life, his piss was now creating a little puddle around him, dripping from the crotch of his pants. 

Geralt had moved to his side now, standing next to the bard and groaning in his ear. 

“So wet,” the witcher whispered as he pressed his own rock hard cock against Jaskier’s hip. “So desperate…”

Geralt rubbed his hands over the front of Jaskier’s pants, groaning when he felt that the bard was still further soaking his already ruined clothes. 

Jaskier leaned into the touch, letting out a long moan of relief when he’d finally emptied his bladder. 

“So wet for me…” Geralt growled in his ear, now pressing his hard clothed cock against Jaskier’s pee soaked ass. 

“You sick pervert,” Jaskier chuckled when he felt the witcher’s hand push past his waistband and take his wet cock in hand. 

Jaskier was quickly growing hard in Geralt’s hand. He couldn’t help but be affected by the lustful groans and the persistent push of Geralt’s erection against the crack of his ass.

The bard’s moans were growing louder, throbbing in Geralt’s hand. Then, the witcher turned him around, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. 

Geralt’s hand was still around his cock and soon Jaskier was trembling again. 

“Fuck… Geralt,” he moaned into the kiss. “Never knew you were into _piss_.”

“Just like watching you squirm and flush,” Geralt hummed in reply. With the hand that was not on the bard’s cock, Geralt hurriedly untied the laces of his own, taking out his aching member. He pressed it against Jaskier’s wet thigh, moaning at the damp contact. 

Jaskier groaned at the noise Geralt made. He had never seen his witcher so desperate and worked up. Maybe he should hold in his pee more often. Jaskier was quickly getting close though, suddenly very aware that they were outside the tavern. They were right next to the back door, very much out in public. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier whimpered, his dick throbbing in the witcher’s fist. “Someone’s going to see us…”

Geralt didn’t seem to care because he dropped down on his knees, tugging Jaskier’s soaked pants down and took the bard’s dick in his mouth. 

“Fuck… _shit_ , Geralt!” Jaskier gasped. His dick was still wet with pee. But, as was apparent from his moans, Geralt didn’t mind and took Jaskier’s full length down his throat with one bob of his head. Jaskier was shaking on his legs, his knees about to give out. He put his hands into Geralt’s hair, holding onto the silver strands for support. 

Geralt was bobbing his head up and down quickly, leaving Jaskier panting. His tongue slid up the underside of the bard’s dick expertly, making him bit down on a groan. 

“ _Oh Gods_ …” Jaskier bit down on his knuckles to stifle his moans. He eyed the door warily, hoping no one would walk in on them. He couldn’t hold back the desperate moan that escaped him when he saw Geralt tugging at this own cock. 

“Geralt, I-I’m gonna…” He pulled at the witcher’s hair, warning him to pull off. But Geralt took him only further in his mouth, swallowing around him. 

This was all it took for Jaskier. His orgasm hit him hard and he came down the other man’s throat with a cry of his name. Geralt swallowed everything down with a pleased hum. 

The witcher stood up and kissed him. Jaskier could taste himself on Geralt’s tongue along with a hint of salt. 

“You reek of piss,” he mumbled against Geralt’s mouth. 

“Get on your knees,” the witcher groaned in reply, a gravelly tone in his voice. His eyes were hazed over and Jaskier could see precum dripping from the other man’s cock. 

Jaskier got down on his knees and opened his mouth, ready to take Geralt’s length between his lips. But Geralt pushed his head back, tugging at his dick frantically. 

Before Jaskier could say anything about it, Geralt came with a loud groan. 

“ _Fuck_ … Jaskier,” he moaned as he came in hot white streaks across the bard’s face. 

Geralt slowly stroked himself through his orgasm and Jaskier caught the last drip of the witcher’s cum in his mouth. 

“Shit Geralt…” Jaskier whispered as he wiped the cum off his face with the back of his sleeve. “You’ve thoroughly ruined my look.”

His pants were completely soaked, now quickly growing cold. He had cum in his hair and on his sleeve as well. 

Geralt chuckled. He helped Jaskier to his feet and kissed him softly. Jaskier melted into the kiss.

“Never knew you were such a kinky bastard,” he laughed against Geralt’s lips.

“You liked it,” the witcher replied. 

He was right, despite his slight protest Jaskier had enjoyed making Geralt come undone by holding in his pee. The feeling of his full bladder finally releasing had been an almost orgasmic experience as well. 

“I did,” he mumbled, planting more kisses on Geralt’s face. “But now I need to get past this crowd inside, looking like I pissed myself.”

“You did piss yourself,” Geralt said with a snort. “Let me help you.” 

Geralt scooped Jaskier up in his arms. “Pretend you’ve passed out,” he suggested. 

“ _Oh_ pretend I’m some drunk damsel in distress and need to be saved by the big, burly witcher.”

“You could also make the walk of shame to our room on your own,” Geralt said, threatening to drop Jaskier.

“No!” Jaskier yelped, clinging to Geralt. “I’m passing out Geralt,” he said dramatically. He put the back of his hand to his forehead and theatrically slumped in the witcher’s grip.

Geralt laughed at the bard and carried him to their room. He ignored all the gasps from the crowd.

Once in the privacy of their own room, Geralt helped Jaskier clean up. Both satisfied, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know I did writing this ;)  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I should write more omo in the future!
> 
> You can also find me on twitter: [@This_gdmn_thing](https://twitter.com/This_gdmn_thing)


End file.
